Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, are increasingly being configured for gestural control as part of the movement towards ubiquitous computing in which devices are adapted for more natural and intuitive user interaction instead of requiring the user to adapt to the device. The majority of gestural controls are in the form of touch gestures detected with a touch-sensitive display or motion gestures detected with a motion sensor such as an accelerometer. Alternative forms of gestural control are desirable to provide a more natural and intuitive user interaction with an electronic device.